


I need a reason

by Chiaretta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Love, Memories, Nightmares, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaretta/pseuds/Chiaretta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets again someone he loved very much.<br/>But he can not change the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a reason

Loki growled angrily and hit the metal wall whit his fist with as much force as possible.  
He hated this place, he hated this room, he hated the situation.  
He lost the battle in New York three-four or even more days ago, he lost the track of time, anyway it seamed like years have passed by.  
After the so called heroes won, he thought that Thor will just send him to Asgard, but no! They threw him in this room, that was too small, too hot and the most important somehow blocked his magic. There was no way to escape he checked that numerous times.  
His room was very small, all the silver walls were made of steal, there was no a single window, the only light came from a bright lamp that never turned off, so falling asleep was pretty damn hard, almost impossible, all that was in the room was one too short an terribly uncomfortable bed and a almost invisible door. Every day one of the Avengers came for a moment to bring him some food that he barley even touched, check on him and sometimes add some sarcastic comment that he pretended to ignore. In fact he didn’t speak a word since they imprisoned him.  
Loki sighted and lied down on his so called bed. He couldn’t even stretch his legs on it so after a short while of trying to find an at least a little comfortable position he decided that it was better to sleep on the floor. He stood up and whipped the sweat from his forehead, it was definitely too hot. Then he heard a strange sound and felt a cold breath of air on his face.  
Loki looked at the door and noticed that they were slightly open. He quickly walked to the door and pushed them open.  
The cool air surrounded him. He stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Loki looked around there was no one in the corridor. He started to quietly walk down the corridor passing many doors but they were mostly locked. It was weird were The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. really this foolish to leave him here alone with no guards.  
He smirked to himself oh, they will pay very much for this mistake. Oh, yes.  
Then suddenly he herd steps behind him, he turned around but there was no one, for now. The steps came closer. Loki turned to the nearest door and tried to open them, closed. He repeated the action with the next ones until he found one open. Then he entered the room and closed the door behind him. The room looked nice. The whole decoration was in many shades of blue and green, there were also two big windows that showed him that it was night. The room was enlighted with few little lams that gave a soft light just enough to see everything clear but not too bright.  
He moved forward and then noticed a movement in the corner. There on the sofa he saw a small figure. The girl turned her had and her features lighted up with a sweet and sincere smile. She quickly stood up, runned to him and hugged him tightly.  
“Loki!” She exclaimed happily. “I missed you so much!”  
Loki was shocked, what on the nine realms was going on. The girl was quite short her head barely reached his chest. He slowly gripped her shoulders and gently showed her away.  
She looked around seventeen maybe eighteen, small heart like shaped face, big warm dark blue eyes, porcelain white skin with light freckles on her cheeks and nose, small naturally pink full lips and long red brownish hair tied in a braid, so that her whole face was showed. He knew that face very, very well.  
But she couldn’t be here, it was impossible!  
She blushed shyly and tilted her head to the side.  
“And did you miss me?” Suddenly her eyes widened in some sort of…fear? “I-I’m sorry I know I’m not supposed to ask…”  
For a moment he let the feelings guide him and he roughly slammed her back into his chest closing her in a tight embrance, he doubted that she could breath normally but she didn’t complain, she just gently hugged back. One of his hands went to her head and started to slowly caress her hair.  
“Of course I did” He whispered.  
Loki still had no idea how it was possible for her to be here but he didn’t want to think about it now, she was here warm, loving it was like it should be.  
She put a gentle pressure on his chest as a sign to relies her. When he did so she took a step back and looked at him, her eyes full of worry. She grabbed hid hand and pulled him to the sofa where they both sat down. Her petite warm hand carefully touched his bruised face until her fingers et the small cut on his cheek and he hissed quietly at the contact. Her hand was quickly pulled away as if afraid that she had hurt him.  
“Who did this to you?” She asked softly.  
Loki shook his head with a sad smile.  
“The Avengers”  
She looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
“And who are they? Why they did it to you?” She had this adorable expression when she was happy, worried and confused at the same time.  
Loki waived his hand.  
“Just some fools from Midgard and the oaf of my brother. You do not need to worry about them my dear.”  
The girls eyes widened even more with shock.  
“Thor? Why would he…”  
He put a finger to her mouth silencing her.  
“I told you not to worry about it.” He said a little more harshly then he intended to. His expression softened. “Now come here.” He said opening his arms.  
The girl sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.  
The were sitting like that for a long time without a word. Words weren’t needed to express their feelings, the were just sitting like that, him holding her close, caressing her back and hair, and her holding onto him tightly and occasionally nuzzling her face into his neck.  
It was so peaceful, so quiet, so…perfect.  
Then suddenly he felt her shake slightly and felt something warm and wet on his neck, tears. Why was she crying?  
Loki gently pulled her away just that he could look into those tearful eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and started whipping her tears with his thumbs.  
Why was she crying? She was so happy a while ago!  
“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” He didn’t call her sweetheart very often, now he regretted it.  
She just kept on sobbing and lowered her head.  
“L-Loki? What…Wh-what have I-I do-done wrong?” Her voice was shaking badly just like her whole body. Loki wished he could help her but he didn’t know how.  
“What do you mean love?” He asked with his most calm and gentle voice.  
She looked up at him, her eyes already red from crying.  
“That night. What have I done wrong that night?”  
Lokis stomach turned, he shivered.  
That night. That damned night when he…No! It was not possible! She was here! That night could not be real! Her presence was a proof of it!  
“Whatever it was I’m sorry.” Her voice still shaking.  
He shook his head.  
“Nothing sweetheart, you did nothing wrong it was all my fault. I am the one who is sorry.”  
He gave her cheeks a light squeeze and pulled her into a deep sweet kiss.  
Until she screamed into his mouth and suddenly fell on the floor.  
He wanted to help her but he couldn’t move, he just looked at her.  
Now her long hair were a mess some of them falling into her eyes that were wide in fear.  
Her lower lip was swollen and bleeding, on her left cheek was an large bruise.  
She was wearing a short light pink nightgown.  
She screamed in agony again and a cut appeared on her right arm.  
She looked at him in desperation.  
“Why? Why!? I’m sorry! Please! What have I done wrong!?” Another scream, another bleeding cut this time on her leg. “Its so dark there Loki! So dark! There is nothing! Just pain and memories! I still can’t figure it out! Please help me! I’m scared there. I’m so scared! It hurts!” She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. All of the cuts and bruises just like that night. Only there was not this sentence that night, it was now she wanted his help, she needed the reason! But he didn’t know it either! He just kept saying how sorry he was and begged it to stop. But he knew it will not. Then it all became silent for a moment.  
But it was not a good sign, because he knew what was coming now. He looked at her face and said again how sorry he was. Then his eyes went to her stomach, he could do nothing when an invisible dagger from the past cut the fragile fabric and into her soft flesh. She screamed one last time as the cloth started to soak and changed its color to scarlet red.  
Then he was able to move again.  
Loki fell onto his knees next to her and pressed his hands against the wound just like hi did that night trying to stop the bleeding. He knew it will not help. Blood started to come out of her mouth choking her. The girl gripped onto his shirt with desperation an manged to say through the blood.  
“I love you…..so dark…”  
And she collapsed lifeless in his arms.  
He screamed her name, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
He held her dead body sobbing into her chest.  
“I’m so sorry my love. I’m a monster, I’m so sorry. Please, please come back!”  
Then he felt that someone is shaking him…  
He opened his eyes and the bright light blinded him.  
He slowly came into sense. It was all a nightmare, he never got out, he was still in his cell.  
He looked up and saw Tony Stark looking at him.  
“What!?” He spatted angrily.  
Tony rised his brows.  
“You were screaming reindeer games, what happened?  
That made Loki even angrier, how dare that fool ask him this personal questions!?  
“That is no one of ours concern Stark! Now leave m alone!”  
He said or more screamed in a tone that made Tony shiver.  
“Wow Loki…”  
“I SAID LEAVE!”  
Tony quickly emerged the room and Loki hid his face in his hands.  
This was just a nightmare. But it didn’t change this one thing that he wanted to change so desperately.  
She was dead. Because of him. They loved each other.  
She loved him and he killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading my work.  
> I apologise for any mistakes.  
> If you liked it I'm happy.  
> If you didn't still thank you for reading.


End file.
